Volturis Little Devil
by ABookWormsName
Summary: Alisa is not a wolf. Not a vampire. Yet somehow she's in the mythical world of craziness. She's part of the Quiliete tribe of Forks. She's still human and when she visits the Volterra and meets her mate her world spins out of control.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna be gone for a month! Chillax!" I ash, giggling as Sam twirls me around.

"Share the love!" Paul demands like a child and jokes me from Sam.

"Guuuuys! Flight to catch!" I remind them, tapping Paul on the nose. See I stay with the pack. I have a little...power. I can create invisible anythings. Stairs, boxes, cups, plates, tables. My parents are dead and the pack adopted me. I love them to death and wouldn't trace them for anything. I'm going on a vacation to Italy.

"But Aliiiiiiii!" Embry pouts. I mimick his expression.

"But embryyyyyy!" The pack laughs sadly. Leah comes up to me, tears in her eyes.

"Miss you bitch." I say. It's a joke. She smiles sadly.

"Miss you more." She says and hugs me gently before phasing and running. Seth comes up to me to.

"Call us every hour. We'll miss you." He says and runs after his sister. I'll miss these idiots.

"Love ya!"I shout and hop in my taxi.

"Seattle airport please." I say and he zooms off. I stare out the window and watch my hometown pass by. We arrive at the air port and I hand him some cash. I walk through the security, my head held high. My flight boards in ten minutes. My phone dings with messages. Ugh, already. Wonderful. They really are family. Overprotective, annoying, crazy, but family.

"Flight to Italy, boarding first class now!" A ladies voice announces. That's me. I board and sit in my seat. I pop so e sleeping pills and curl up in a blanket.

"Miss? We've landed." I hear as someone shakes me. I open my eyes and groan. Right, Italy. I take my carry on from the compartment and lug it off the plane. I have a driver taking me sightseeing. First stop, Volterra's castle.


	2. Volturi

Alisas POV

"Volterra castle please." I tell the driver. He mutters at me in italian before driving off. We arrive before I even notice it. I give him some euros and job out, admiring it's beauty. I walk in slowly.

"Who are you?" A sweet voice asks. I whirl around. A girl with blonde hair and...red eyes? Pale skin...oh no...cold ones! I didn't know they where real! Oh god! My heart thumps erratically in my chest.

"Cold one?" I ask. She isn't attacking. Weird. The legends say they are untrustworthy and out of control.

"Human?" Well, she's obviously not very intelligent. For the record I'm a very cool human. She grabs my arm and drags me to a giant room. Three men on thrones are here. Kings of the Cold Ones? They have laws?

"Why did you call me 'cold one'?" She demands. I shake my head and purse my lips.

"I need to make a phone call." I say. The girl laughs and I feel my anger building. My power threatens to break free. My control over elements, I'd love to light her on fire.

"Make it here." She orders. The men on the thrones just watch. Agh! I dial the packs number.

"Liz? Ali? Lisa? Hiiiii! We miss you sooooo much! Claire is crying and asking for you!" Quil says the second he picks up.

"Claire is the sweetest. I miss you all, but y'all know, it'd be nice to say 'hey, before you go Italy remember some Cold Ones are there!'" I say. He gulps.

"The Volturi? Don't set them in fire! They're like, the evil of the evil! Mad! Crazy!" He screams.

"Like, bat shit crazy? Pun intended." I say, laughng nervously.

"Did you kill anyone yet?" He asks, whimpering.

"No I did not kill any of the Volturi! That is quite offending! I only burt the others because they deserved it!" I defend my recent 'accidents'. He sighs.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please just be nice." He begs. My eyes grow hard so I close them.

"I will not be nice to leeches!" I scream like a child, my control ebbing away.

"Ali...calm down. Please calm down." He pleads. I take a deep breathe.

"Hand it to the Alpha. Now." I say in my no nonsense tone.I hear shuffling over the phone.

"Luna." He says in respect. He knows when to be formal.

"Alpha. Give me information in the Volturi. Now." I'm the only one who can talk to him like this, considering he is barely a rank above me.

"Leaders of Vampire world. They enforce and pass laws. They bring 'justice'. They all have a gift except one. The leaders are Aro, Marcus and Caius, Caius is powerless. That's all I know." He says, sounding rushed. I'm keeping him from Emily.

"Go to your imprint, however I will not forget this. As Luna I will punish as I see fit. Also, tell Claire I'm coming back. And I love her. Tell that to Paul. And the rest. Also tell Paul to call me. Privately." I say and hang up. I run my temples and open my eyes.

"Well?" I demand. They all look funny. Too pretty, unblinking, monsters.


	3. Questions, Questions

Alissa POV

"What us going on here?!" The raven haired king bellows musically. Is that possible?

"Well, I had no idea that there where Cold Ones here in Italy, nor that Cold Ones have laws. So I was a but shocked and am punishing the Pack." I say calmly and pick at my nails.

"Pack? Werewolves!?" The blonde one seethes. I hiss at him.

"Don't you dare speak of them that way you stupid blood sucker! They are shifters!" I say, glaring. He glares back. Oh I'd love to kill you insolent Cold One.

"Shifters?" The Raven one asks. The brown haired one never talks. Weird. I wonder why. Perhaps a little practice at my second power, I have two. See, I was bitten by a vampire once, and then he sucked the venom out. So my gifts developed. I can see a persons past. I concentrate.

"Marcus! I love you too! Yes!" A woman screams. She's human, he's vampire. They kiss, love oozing from them. He places a ring on her. They kiss again, more passionately.

~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do." She whispers, at the altar. He strokes her cheek.

"I do." He whispers. They kiss, sealing the marriage.

"Ahhhh! Marcus! I'm dying...i love you..." She whispers, lying in a field. He crouches over her, tears in his eyes.

"Didyme...stay with me..I love you...stay with me..." He whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh that's horrible! She was your imprintee!" I cry out when the flashback ended, tears pouring down my face.

"What?" The Raven one asks. I continue to cry.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet except Juliet didn't kill herself, she was killed! That's horrible for the imprinter! Most of them kill themselves!" I say. Marcus, turns.

"How?" He croaks. I shake my head and dry my tears.

"Didyme, your imprintee-"

"What's that?" Blonde girl asks.

"I think you call it mates, except it's different. It's the male that does it. No choice in it, but when the male sees her, it's like...gravity changes. She holds you to the earth, nothing else. She's your everything. No. After the age. It's impossible to reject your imprinter or imprintee." I explain. She nods.

"Are you a shifter?" The blonde male asks. I laugh.

"NONONO! Gross." I shudder. No female wolves. Except Leah.

"Do you have gifts?" The a raven one asks. I narrow my eyes.

"Why do you ask?" He suddenly is in front if me and grabs my hand. His eyes close.

"I can't read you...I can read minds with a touch." He says and let goes, disappointed. I gasp.

"No, you wouldn't want that. I have two gifts, I control the elements and can see ones past, or at Keats most vivid memories. It would kill you. And I'm not allowed to kill you. Orders from the Alpha." I say. He would spontaneously combust, my gift would melt his brain. And his head would explode. He cocks his head.

"It appears my dear, we've found you your mate..." My vision swims and I'm out before I hit the floor.


	4. Please read

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	5. Mine, Mine, Mine

A/n hi peoples.

Alec's POV

I catch a wiff of her scent and my instincts take over. Mine, Mine, Mine! I hiss and Felix and Demetri who restrain me. Mist seeps out of me and in the back of my head I hear Aro say, "I believe we've found your mate." I leap over their twitching bodies and junto the throne room. She's on the floor. My vision goes red and I attack Aro and knock him out, along with Marcus and Caius. Mine! I gran her and cradle her to my chest, her light brown hair spilling in my arms. I take her to my quarters and lie her on the bed. She tosses and turns and I resist the urge to hold her. Her simple presence is enough to calm my frantic mind.

"Ahhhh! No! Kill me! Not him!" She screams. Him? A boyfriend? Lover? I growl involuntarily at the thought of her with anyone but me! She's mine! I touch her shoulder and the contact sends sparks through my arm. Literally. Her eyes open, wide and alert. Bright green.

"I'm Alec." I say. And I love you, and your my mate. Only mine! Head, that sounds nice.

"Alisa or Ali. What am I doing here?" She asks, in a sweet voice, like a river flowing with honey. Her pink, Lucius lips capture my attention. Down boy!

"Well...it's hard to explain, but...I'm your mate." I say. Her eyes widen and her lips part into an 'o'.

"So you imprinted on me? What does that mean? What happens? Can you break it? If you die, do I?" Questions tumble out of her. I smile softly.

"I did not imprint. It's different. There's a whole legend about mates." I say. Her eyes pranks happily and she gets out of bed and sits on the couch with me.

"Tell me." She demands. As if she has too. I'm her servant, a humble thing. She is the goddess, beauty competing with all.


	6. READ PLEASE

Hey guys! Do any of you have the website/app called 'Wattpad'. If yes follow the following users

Miss_Devilicious -Me

Katrina_Lunisa -Me/Friend

Fiona_The_Devil -newbie who's super good

Alice_Loves_Wonder -newbie who's super good

if you don't...GO GET IT!


End file.
